Wonderful time in Wonderland?
by chocopark
Summary: When Maka and the others go to Wonderland by the order of Shinigami, what experiences will await for them? Will there be enough symmetry for Kid? and enough things to keep Black star interested? Why is fate so cruel to Soul?  Sorry bad Summary...
1. Ferris Wheel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"So this is Wonderland huh?" Maka asked as she scanned the map of Wonderland.

"That's right Maka, this is where humans enjoy spending their time in these rides." Replied Tsubaki giving a smile as she looked around.

"Hmm, not bad." Liz said while her sister Patty laughed.

"But why did Shinigami tell us to come to this place?" Soul asked Kid.

Kid shook his head "Sometimes I don't understand what my father is thinking."

**FLASHBACK:**

"I want you all to go to the place called Wonderland that the humans made" said Shinigami form inside of his mirror from which he stays most of the time.

"Huh?" Everyone asked in confusion.

"Well you have all been working so hard so why not have a break?"

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

"Well since we're here let's enjoy this time together, right Black Star?" Tsubaki asked Black Star but he didn't reply. "Black Star?" She turned to where he originally stood but he wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Maka started to look around for him.

"Over here, over here!" Black Star weaved from far away. He was lined up for a ride.

"He already started huh?" Maka started at him "Let's join him" they all ran to him.

They all rode on every single ride except for kid who refused to ride some of the rides which didn't have symmetry and Liz who got sick after the roller coaster. They ate, they talked, they rode all the fun rides except for the Ferris wheel. They rode it last because of Maka's request who said "It will be prettier to look at during night since the whole place will light up."

The Ferris wheel looked like a teacup. They divided themselves into two group, girl group and boy group. You could pretty much guess by the name who belongs to which group.

When the Ferris wheel went high and stopped all the way at the top, Black star stood up since their teacup was the highest. "This scenery is truly fit for someone like me." He laughed as he placed one foot on top of the side of the tea cup.

"Oi Black Star, this is dangerous, it's really high up so sit down." Soul said as he looked at the scenery.

"Don't worry, don't worry, nothing will happen." He started to rock the teacup hoping to get attention from down below since he loved to show off.

**MEANWHILE:**

The girl group was talking and looking at the scenery until Maka noticed the boys.

"What are they doing?" She asked.

"Playing maybe?" Liz offered.

"Ohhhh! It's Black Star." Patty noticed as she stared at the teacup in which the boys were in.

"What is he doing?"

"Showing off." Maka stated and gave the 'what an idiot' stare to Black Star.

"I'm worried" Tsubaki said worriedly. At that everyone stayed silence, not quite sure of what to say. Then they decided to just ignore them much to Tsubaki's protest but she gave in knowing Black Star can't be stopped.

**ON THE OTHER SIDE:**

"Hoooo, they look so tiny." He started shouting and basting about himself much to the annoyance of the other people who were on the Ferris wheel. While he was shouting, he accidently broke the tiny delicate door of their teacup since his leg was on top of it.

"Hey!" Soul barked.

Kid, who could care less about what Black Star did, remained quiet until Black Star broke the door causing the symmetrical of the teacup to be unsymmetrical became heated with anger. "How dare you?"

Black Star and Soul both turned around and looked at Kid who was burning with rage. Literally, he was so mad that he was surrounded by the flame of anger. Soul didn't say anything since he wasn't sure of what to say but Black Star opened his mouth.

"What?" He smirked.

"The Symmetry" Kid muttered angrily.

"What?" he asked arrogantly.

"Put back the Symmetry or I will kill you!" Kid glared at Black Star.

"Wanna fight?" Black Star gave him a 'Bring it on' look as they both engaged in battling on the Farris wheel.

**MEANWHILE:**

"Looks like they are fighting." Liz informed the group.

Patty clapped her hand and laughed excitedly "Who will win?"

"How stupid" Maka stated.

"Black Star…" Tsubaki became anxious.

**BACK TO THE BOYS:**

No matter how hard Soul tried, he couldn't keep the two from fighting and barely managed to hold himself on the teacup/Ferris wheel. Kid and Black Star were fighting with hand so they were pretty much making their teacup rock like crazy.

As the two were fighting, Black Star's accidently punched the thing that keeps the Ferris wheel attached to the teacup since Kid dodge his fist. As we all know Black Star is super strong so the Iron broke and all three of them fell down from the Ferris wheel.

**ON TO THE GIRLS: **

Patty was rolling in her seat laughing. While Maka, Tsubaki and Liz just stared at what happened.

"Hey…are they going to survive that fall?" Liz started at the three figures which are gradually becoming small. "That's a loooong way down isn't it?"

"Idiots" Maka crossed her arm and looked away, pretending that those three never existed.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled.

* * *

**This was something I thought of while I was riding the Ferris wheel. Poor Soul, I wonder if I was being mean to him since he didn't do anything wrong. I am not sure if this is what they would do if they were there but this is what I got when I put myself in their shoe. **

**Sorry if it was too boring, I am still a beginner…**


	2. The easy hummiliating punnishment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. I made this chapter because of music-fan-95's encouragement. **

* * *

**IN SHIBUSEN:**

"Hmmm, so it's only you Maka?" Asked Shinigami. He was inside his mirror.

Maka nodded "They were all…busy and couldn't make it so I was the only one who came to report." She said as she thought about what happened in Wonderland.

"Did something happen?" he asked while he tilted his head a little bit.

"Yes" Maka started "In one of the rides from Wonderland called 'Ferris wheel', Soul, Black Star and Kid got injured due to them falling from a very high place."

Shinigami was speechless. He couldn't quite understand why they would fall from a high place and_ how_ they fall from a high place since Wonderland has safety belts. "Where are they now?" he asked.

"Soul, Kid and Black Star are being treated while Tsubaki is looking after Black Star. As for Liz and Patty, they are in watch so that Kid and Black Star won't fight again."

Shinigami sighed "I see. Report."

**BACK IN THE INFERMIRY: **

Soul's bed was between Kid who was in his right side and Black Star who was in his Left. They all had to share the same room due to punishment. He sighed a long deep sight. He didn't even do anything and yet he got punished and hurt.

"Ohhh" Black star yelled from his left. "That was a big sigh" One of his arms and leg had cast on it. His head was covered in bandage.

Soul turned to Black Star and then to Kid who broke his other leg because if both his legs weren't injured it wouldn't be symmetrical when he gets a cast. "Why do _I_ have to be punished for it?" he emphasized I hoping that it will have more of an effect.

"You're right Soul! The only one here who deserves punishment is him!" he pointed with his other arm which wasn't badly injured at Kid.

Tsubaki who was sitting beside him spoke "Blakc Star" she was worried, he was badly hurt and he might start another fight. It's too bad that Black Star didn't even pay attention to Tsubaki at the moment since he only glared at Kid.

Kid who was thinking about what happened in Wonderland turned toward Black Star. "You have some nerve blaming it on me while the one who broke the symmetry was you" he said calmly but it was pretty obvious that he was pissed.

They started to argue and in conclusion they resulted into fighting. Liz and Patty were sleeping but woke up when Kid and Black Star were fighting.

"Oh! They are fighting" Patty pointed at Black Star and Kid.

"Peace is short isn't it?" Liz sighed.

**BACK TO MAKA:**

"I see. So when those three fell from the Ferris wheel they were sent to the Human hospital but the four of you managed to bring them back to Shibusen without causing any panic in the human world?" Shinigami asked from inside his mirror.

"Yes, they were labeled as dead so it was easy to sneak them out. However 'Wonderland' had to temporally close down due to this incident. They might not reopen again." Maka reported as she wondered what their punishment might be.

"Hmmm, looks like I have to punish those three and since you four girls are their partner you are also to recive punishment" Maka knew this would happen so she didn't react. "However the four of you are innocent so only those three will be punished but I will need your help." Shinigami said happily.

Maka who was completely shocked by this smiled and said "Yes!" She left to check up on the others.

**INFIRMERY:**

It was _very_ chaotic in the infirmary. Black Star and Kid were engaged into battle and Soul, whose bed was in the middle, was involved.

Tsubaki, Liz and Patty tried to stop them but they couldn't. Soul also tried to stop them but he couldn't and since he got punched, kicked, head butted, and e.t.c. whenever they missed hitting each other, got irritated.

Just as he was about to be ready for battle Maka just happened to come in. When she noticed what is happening, she took a book and gave the three of them her famous 'Maka Chop'

The three of them fainted with a big bump on their head and Soul mumbled "Why me?" as he lost conscious with tears in his eyes and pink sparkly background.

**AFTER THEY WERE HEALED:**

The seven of them stood in front of Shinigami's mirror waiting for Shinigami to start talking. The atmosphere was gloomy and silence. Shinigami looked at everyone before he started talking.

"Glad to see the three of you are all better and now it's time for your punishment." He went on happily. "When all of you went to 'Wonderland' it was actually a test and the three of you failed."

"Yes father, I am deeply ashamed." Kid turned away from his father and looked at the ground.

Soul started to explain that it wasn't his fault and that he is getting punished for no reason but was interrupted by Black Star. "Hmph! I will take this punishment" he said proudly.

'Black star…' in her mind Tsubaki was proud that for once Black Star is happily accepting his punishment. She wasn't aware of his 'plan' to escape.

Once again Soul tried to convey his innocence but this time was interrupted by Shinigami who told them their punishment.

**MAKA'S HOME: **

"A play huh? Shinigami sure let us off easy." Said Liz while staring at the ceiling.

Black Star laughed "It's because of me that we were off easy." No one wanted to argue, nor did anyone even care. They were busy thinking of an idea for the play.

Suddenly Tsubaki had an idea. Their trip of going to wonderland gave her the idea of doing Alice in Wonderland and the others agreed. Maka changed the story around a bit and the role they came up with was-

Narrator: Maka (she wrote the script)

Alice: Soul (no matter how hard he tried to protest, it didn't work)

Queen of heart: Black Star (they all agreed that he was perfect for this role)

Cheshire cat: Kid (Since he wears all black)

Mad Hatter: Patty (She picked the role herself)

Rapunzel: Tsubaki (for her kind heart)

Dragon: Liz (she wanted the least line)

The play was called "Soul in Wonderland"

* * *

**Poor soul for enduring all this. I wonder if i am being too mean to Soul...**


	3. Soul in Wonderland Practice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul eater (not the person) I only own the messed up different version story about Alice and Rapunzel. **

* * *

Maka, the current leader who is managing this play is having trouble. Not just one trouble but many, many trouble with the cast. For starters, Soul is refusing to wear the blue and white dress and the blonde wig made for him. He says "Why must a cool person like me have to wear a dress and a wig?"

Black Star on the other hand is perfectly happy with his role. When he first saw the Queen of Heart's costume, he refused to wear it until Maka told him how good he would look as a girl. You might wonder how that is a problem if he is fine with wearing the costume. Well it wouldn't have been a problem only if he stopped wearing it to class, on his missions, when he sleeps and even in the bathroom.

The Cheshire cat's costume was supposed to be purple and white stripes until Kid wanted it to be black and white strips. Arranging that isn't really a problem nor did it even matter in fact, however the only problem was that Kid was the one painting it. He has being painting it for the last twenty-four hours and finished painting only one black stripe.

The rest of them except Patty who seems to enjoy what is happening are worried about the play. Finally Maka decided to take action. She threatened Soul into wearing the costume, decided to make another Queen of Heart costume and decided to wait for Kid until he finishes but managed to get him to practice without the costume.

**PRACTICE #1 (without costumes but Black Star wore his anyways):**

**Scene 1:**

Tsubaki, who was Rapunzel came to stage. "Mother, I have finished making a dress for you." She took out a beautiful red dress and showed it to Black Star, who is The Queen of Heart.

"Oohhh this is pretty, Maka I want to wear that" Black Star pointed at the red dress while looking at Maka.

"Black Star! Just say you're line!" Maka roared from backstage.

"Fine, fine, let's see" he looked at his script. "Put it somewhere and leave" he read from his script. Maka wanted to tell him that it's been one week and how can he still not remember his lines? However stopped thinking he might memorize it before the play.

"Mother…" Tsubaki said sadly and left the stage.

"How can my stepdaughter be more beautiful than me? I will not accept this" Black Star read without any emotion. "Cards" he was suppose to yell "Come here" once again reading from his script without any emotion.

A bunch of Card puppet appeared from backstage, they were going to say "Yes your highness?" until Black Star accidently tripped and broke them all.

Scene one, failed. So Maka told them to start scene two.

**SCENE #2:**

The ones who are in scene #2 are Soul and Kid. Soul, who got threatened and Kid who is still painting his costume even though a week passed were performing fairly well. That is if you look away from Soul's bad acting and Kid's constant notice of things which weren't symmetrical. Other than that, they did very well.

They then performed the rest of the scenes successfully (not really, it was a disaster). And after five week (yes it took that long for Soul to accept his fate, for Black Star to memorize his lines but Kid still didn't finish painting his costume so they just gave him cat ears and a tail.) they were ready to perform and practiced one more time.

**LAST PRACTICE:**

"In a place called Wonderland, which is ruled by The Queen of Hearts, among many people lived a girl called Rapunzel. She is kind, beautiful and very skilled at story telling. She longed for her Step Mother's love but never once been loved." Maka spoke from backstage.

"Mother, I have finished making a dress for you." She took out the red dress.

Black Star turned away from Tsubaki "Put it somewhere" he waved irritated at Tsubaki. He was surprisingly very into his role. As Tsubaki places the dress on his bed he turned and said "Now leave" he said scornfully.

Deep inside Tsubaki, she was proud of Black Star who was acting very well. "Mother…" she left the stage with fake tears in her eyes.

"The Queen of Heart was very jealous of Rapunzel's beauty and one day ordered her card soldiers to lock her up in a high tower so she may never be seen again." Maka was relieved to see Black Star's acting.

"Card Soldiers!" He bellowed as robotic card soldiers (they were afraid the puppets might be broken again.) appeared from back stage.

"Yes your highness" Maka was the one in charge of voicing them.

Black Star making an annoyed face sat on his throne and said "Put Rapunzel on the highest tower we have and have the jabberwocky and Mad hatter guard her." He finished his sentence then leaned back in his throne.

"The card soldiers did as they were told and locked Rapunzel in the highest tower guarded by the jabberwocky and Mad Hatter." Maka gave Soul and Kid a signal telling them it was their turn soon. The lights were turned off so that no one will notice Soul taking his position and the background changing.

"Alice is a girl who longed to go to wonderland." The lights on stage came on. "She wanted to escape her everyday boring life"

"Ahh!" Soul leaned back on the tree behind him. "I am sooo bored! I wish I can go to wonderland again and play." He sighed as he covered his eyes with his hand. Soul wore his dress and the wig and when he didn't think about it, he didn't feel much of a difference. He convinced himself that he was wearing his regular cloths.

"Alice! Alice!" Kid called from behind the tree. He wore his Cheshire cat costume which consists of cat ears and a tail. He didn't want to walk on four legs so he walked on normally and no one argued.

Alic-I mean Soul turned to face Kid. "Cheshire cat? What brings you here?"

It was Maka's turn "Cheshire cat explained about what happened to Rapunzel and asked for help. Alice, who had nothing to do, agreed right away because she wanted to go to Wonderland again and also because Rapunzel is her friend."

"I'll do it!" Soul stood up excitedly. Kid led the way while soul followed him.

Kid pointed at a black piece of cloth which used to represent the hole Alice used to go to wonderland after following the white Rabbit. "Let's go Alice."

The stage became Black again and the Background changed to a picture of wonderland.

"Alice and Cheshire cat walked for a long time before reaching Rapunzel's tower." Maka paused then started again. "Upon reaching the tower, Alice and Cheshire cat noticed the jabberwocky."

"What's that?" Soul asked looking at Kid as he pointed to the Jabberwocky.

"It's the Jabberwocky." Kid said looking at Soul. Kid was very ashamed of himself when he failed his mission so he decided to work extra hard which paid off. "It is guarding Rapunzel's tower."

"Looks like we have no choice but to defeat it." Soul and Kid charged at the Jabberwocky.

The jabberwocky was actually Liz. She wanted the least lines so she picked this role. When she noticed Soul and Kid she gave a growl and then began to roar softly as Kid and Soul reached closer to her.

"What's it doing?" Soul asked Kid.

"It is saying to help him" Kid did the wide grin that Cheshire cat does. "It wants to escape from the Mad Hatter." Kid's mouth was hurting from grinning so widely but for the sake of his pride, he kept on ginning.

"Wow poor Jabberwocky. Mad Hatter drove me insane too." He spoke to Kid then turned to Liz "You're free to go wherever you want." He said smiling at Liz and Liz walked back to backstage feeling happy her part was over.

"Alice and Cheshire cat successfully defeated the Jabberwocky and proceed on to the tower. What they didn't know was that the Queen of Hear was watching their every move." Maka glanced at Black Star to see if he noticed his turn is coming up and Black Star looked eager.

The lights were once again turned off as the background showed a picture of the Castle where the Queen of Heart lived. "Damn Alice!" he cursed "Once again she ruins my day!" Black star bit into a napkin and started pulling it until it ripped. "But surely she won't be able to pass the Mad Hatter." He laughed and left the stage as the lights were turned off.

Maka nodded at Soul and Kid then started "What the Queen of Heart didn't know that the Mad Hatter fell asleep due to having nothing to do so Alice and Cheshire cat finally reached Rapunzel's tower without any difficulty."

"That was pretty easy huh?" Soul said to Kid as they passed Patty who was sleeping for real. They stood in front of the other tower inside the tower which held Tsubaki. "Rapunzel!" Soul called.

Tsubaki peered from the small hole of the tower. "Alice!" She called. "Have you come to save me?"

"That's right! Now just jump and I will catch you."

"Not so fast!" Black Star appeared in mid air after a small and harmless smoke bomb was blasted. Well Black Star wasn't really in mid air, there was something holding him. "I won't let you have it your way Alice!" He laughed like Santa Claus except it was an evil version.

"Mother!" Tsubaki yelled.

Kid turned to Soul and they both nodded. They came closer and pretended that they whispered to each other. "Queen of heart! I am against violence. How about I give you a riddle and if you can solve it then we will leave but if you can't then you will give Rapunzel to us and your whole Kingdom to me," Soul said proudly.

"Hmph, a cat and a little girl is no challenge for me. Bring it on!" And once again Black Star laughed the evil version of Santa Claus' laugh.

"What has four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon and three legs at night?" Soul asked.

"The Queen of Heart thought and thought but she wasn't very smart, her first answer was a kangaroo, her second answer was the Jabberwocky and her third answer was a frying pan." Maka smiled happily knowing the play will be successful tomorrow. "The correct answer is a Human."

"What? How can a human have such power to do that?" Black Star grabbed his head and shoke it furiously. "It's not possible, it's not possible." He jumped down on stage and asked Soul "Tell me Alice, how is that possible?" She begged.

"We'll leave it up to you oh and by the way your kingdom belongs to me now." Soul laughed.

"Alice has successfully conquered Wonderland and managed to save Rapunzel. From that day on Alice, Cheshire cat, Rapunzel, the jabberwocky lived a fun life while every day the Mad Hatter had tea parties. As for the queen of hearts she still is trying to find out how a human can have such power. They all lived happily ever after." Maka ended.

The practice was successful and everyone is happy as they cheered. Even Soul cheered forgetting that he was still wearing the dress until Black Star told him "You look pretty good" He ran to change his cloths.

Maka felt proud and said to everyone "Now nothing can go wrong" now as we all know, whenever someone says that something will always go wrong.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't funny at all…well I did rush a bit…Hopefully Chapter four might be interesting. Sorry if the Chapter was boring and yes I know, the story was messed up and didn't make much sense but I have only one excuse- I was hungry and wasn't thinking straight. **


	4. Happy Ever After?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. **

* * *

Because of the incident (their whole costumes, background and other stage stuff becoming ruined by Black Star, Kid and Soul) they couldn't perform the play anymore. So they were summoned by Shinigami.

"Hmm so the play was cancelled." He said disapprovingly. "I was looking forward to it"

"Father once again I have shamed you." Kid said while he looked at the ground. Not once but twice he was shamed in front of his father.

Soul and Black Star didn't say anything but Soul was very happy to get his revenge to be sad. "So what's our next punishment?" he asked not caring.

Shinigami thought for a second before replying. "Dr. Stein does need help. You three will help Dr. Stein with his experiment."

Everyone's faces including Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty even though they won't get punished and excluding Black Star, turned into scared faces. Helping Dr. Stein means letting him dissect and experiment their own body. Just by thinking about it they shivered.

"C-Can't we do something else?" Soul asked. Even though he was ready to be punished, this wasn't the kind of punish he wanted. It was like walking straight into hell.

"I can't think of anything else" They wondered if Shinigami was really serious but he was.

"F-for how l-long?"

'A week" Shinigami said happily.

Soul became frozen so Black Star had to carry him. Black Star didn't think how it can be so bad and Kid didn't mind since it is his punishment.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Maka was walking with Tsubaki to Shibusen academy. "Do you think they are going to be okay Maka?" Asked Tsubaki. "I am worried about Black Star"

Maka stopped walking "Actually I am worried about Soul too. I mean this is Professor Stein we're talking about."

"Oh Maka, Tsubaki!" Liz called from the far end of the hallway. Both of them ran to catch up with the other two.

"Do you think they are going to be okay?" Patty asked excitedly.

"Even if Professor Stein is like that, I'm sure he can't do anything bad to them." Maka paused "Probably…." The four of them became silent. Unable to think about what might happen to their three friends.

**DR. STEIN'S LAB:**

"Oh you're here" Stein came closer while he sat on his chair. "Come now help me" He smirked.

After three weeks they…well let's just say they changed. It is too…scar- big to continue so I will leave it to your imagination. It's hard to believe that it all started with the Ferris wheel. What a weird adventure it was.

* * *

**Well that's it for this story. Sorry if the chapter was too short. I wonder what some of you who are reading this will imagine. There will be some extra telling what else happened to them in wonderland. For example, the roller coaster, the food, the lines and other stuff that I am too lazy to type. **


End file.
